


The New Normal

by OmoFan5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFan5/pseuds/OmoFan5
Summary: College student Jess is stuck in a zoom class when she is hit with the strong urge to pee. What is she going to do?
Kudos: 31





	The New Normal

Of all the ways this pandemic fucked with her life, Zoom University had to be the thing Jess hated the most. Sitting in a classroom was never her idea of fun, but at least she was able to get out of her room. After spending months imprisoned in her childhood bedroom, she wanted to be in a classroom. But there she was, in that same childhood bedroom wearing gray sweatpants, sipping from her third coffee of the day about to start her third and final class, a two hour one. Not just any two hour class, one that required her camera to be on for the entire time. Sighing, she logged into her zoom lecture and prepared to be bored out of her mind. 

It was 15 minutes into the lecture that she realized how fast her bladder had been filling up. She thought back on her day and realized that she hadn’t used the bathroom since she got up in the morning, and cursed herself for not going between classes. She began to squirm in her seat then realized that anybody, including her professor, could be watching her at any time. So she went back to trying to sit still. 

Between her increasingly aching bladder and the monotone droning of her professor's lecture in her headphones, Jess thought that the class was going to take forever. Looking at the time she realized it’s been 30 minutes since she last checked, but her desperation increased to a point where now she had to keep her legs closed tightly. She couldn’t tell if anyone noticed, most other students seemed as clocked out as she usually was. But there were some cute-ass boys in this class that she was hoping to talk to once she went back to campus. And rationally, she knew nobody could tell about her need, but she really didn’t want to risk that. While lost in thought she was startled by one of her more studious classmates asking a question. 

“Shit!” Jess exclaimed, the first squirt of piss leaked out into her panties, leaving what would turn into a tennis-ball sized stain. But Jess had another issue.

“Let's all make sure we have our microphones off okay?” Her professor's monotone voice said, and Jess realized her microphone was on for that. 

Jess went bright red and apologized and made sure her mic was muted, but now attention was drawn to her for the rest of the class. She sighed and jammed her hand between her legs, shuddering as she felt the wet spot on her panties press against her groin. Her bladder now having felt a bit of release wanted more, and another spurt was let out, catching her off guard. This one with enough power to soak through her panties and begin to saturate the seat of her sweatpants.

Jess looked at the time and saw another hour was left and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to go so bad. She didn’t want to wet herself but she was coming to terms that it might not be in her control. She thought about her seat, and how if she soaked it she would have no way of cleaning it. Figuring that if she can’t save her panties, she should at least try to save her chair. She looked around the room for something she could sit on. Her bed was too far away to grab her blankets and pillows. And her hamper was on the other side of the room so no dirty clothes or towels. The only things within reach were a pair of sweatshirts, one red and one blue.  


Jess looked at them and began to question her commitment to this plan. She loved those sweatshirts and knew that the stains on them would be huge. But then another wave of desperation hit her, and along with it came another leak, this time with enough power to soak through her sweatpants. She could feel the hot piss in between her ass and seat and decided to go for it. 

Jess tried to lean over as discreetly and quickly as possible, not realizing the pressure this would put on her bladder would be just too much, and a steady stream began which completely soaked her panties. Quickly, Jess grabbed the sweatshirts, putting the blue one down first on the already slightly wet chair, then the red one who was fated to take most of the damage. Once she sat down on the sweatshirts Jess could no longer contain her bladder and completely emptied her bladder where she sat. 

Jess was half lost in the relief of finally being able to release her piss, and half worried about how weird she must look if anyone was watching her right now. Her face was burning red and as the stream started to end the dread in her stomach began as she realized she just pissed her pants. She was snapped out of this by her professor. 

“Okay we’re gonna leave a little early today, make sure you read chapter 5 for next class period.” 

Jess sat dumbfounded as the zoom call ended. She closed her laptop and looked down at her lap. Most of the damage was on her butt and she stood up to examine it further. And like she reckoned her sweatpants were soaked and clung to her ass in a way that displayed the line of her equally soaked pink panties. She looked at her chair and the red sweatshirt took most of the damage. There was a huge heart shaped wet mark taking up almost the entirety of the back of the sweatshirt. Peeling the red sweatshirt up and shuddering at the smell, she saw that some of her piss soaked through to the blue one, but less, and the stain was more circular and smaller. The seat of her chair came next and to her relief it wasn’t soaked, just slightly damp and very warm. 

Once the shock and anxiety of the episode faded away, exhaustion set in for Jess and she peeled off her pants and panties and put them in the dirty clothes hamper with the sweatshirts. She knew she needed a shower but didn’t have enough energy for that and pulled on a fresh pair of cotton shorts and fell on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please check out my twitter @OmoFan5 for more stories and captions!


End file.
